Файл:GTA 5 - Spaceship Parts Location Guide From Beyond the Stars Achievement Trophy
Описание Grand Theft Auto V Strangers and Freaks Side-Mission Walkthrough \ Guide Video with all Spaceship Parts Locations GTA V Strangers and Freaks Missions Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ3KzJPBsAHkmIIrAv_sd_UwoA4FhdUCG Missions: "Far Out" & "The Final Frontier" Given by: Omega Character: Franklin SPACESHIP PARTS: 0:03 - Introduction 0:29 - Far Out (Omega "Strangers and Freaks" Mission) 3:21 - Spaceship Part #1 - Elysian Island (Los Santos) 5:17 - Spaceship Part #2 - Los Santos International Airport (Los Santos) 6:09 - Spaceship Part #3 - Elysian Island (Los Santos) 6:51 - Spaceship Part #4 - Elysian Island (Los Santos) 7:53 - Spaceship Part #5 - El Burro Heights (Los Santos) 8:23 - Spaceship Part #6 - Rancho (Los Santos) 9:01 - Spaceship Part #7 - El Burro Heights (Los Santos) 9:46 - Spaceship Part #8 - Davis (Los Santos) 10:20 - Spaceship Part #9 - Strawberry (Los Santos) 11:10 - Spaceship Part #10 - Vespucci Canals / Palomino Ave (Los Santos) 12:21 - Spaceship Part #11 - Murrieta Heights (Los Santos) 13:19 - Spaceship Part #12 - Vinewood Hills (Los Santos) 14:21 - Spaceship Part #13 - Tongva Hills (Los Santos) 15:21 - Spaceship Part #14 - Textile City (Los Santos) 16:16 - Spaceship Part #15 - Downtown (Los Santos) 17:06 - Spaceship Part #16 - Downtown Subway (Los Santos) 18:49 - Spaceship Part #17 - Richards Majestic (Los Santos) 19:54 - Spaceship Part #18 - Burton (Los Santos) 20:34 - Spaceship Part #19 - Burton (Los Santos) 21:16 - Spaceship Part #20 - Rockford Hills (Los Santos) 22:05 - Spaceship Part #21 - Land Act Dam (Los Santos County) 22:58 - Spaceship Part #22 - Tataviam Mountains (Los Santos County) 23:42 - Spaceship Part #23 - Vinewood Hills (Los Santos) 24:43 - Spaceship Part #24 - Tataviam Mountains (Los Santos County) 25:26 - Spaceship Part #25 - Richman Glen (Los Santos County) 26:12 - Spaceship Part #26 - Galileo Observatory \ Vinewood Hills (Los Santos County) 27:02 - Spaceship Part #27 - Banham Canyon (Los Santos County) 27:49 - Spaceship Part #28 - Ron Alternates Wind Farm (Los Santos County) 29:14 - Spaceship Part #29 - Grand Senora Desert (Los Santos County) 30:02 - Spaceship Part #30 - Tongva Hills (Los Santos County) 31:04 - Spaceship Part #31 - Tongva Valley (Los Santos County) 32:13 - Spaceship Part #32 - Grand Senora Desert (Los Santos County) 33:03 - Spaceship Part #33 - Grand Senora Desert (Los Santos County) 33:52 - Spaceship Part #34 - Grand Senora Desert (Los Santos County) 34:34 - Spaceship Part #35 - Grand Senora Desert (Los Santos County) 35:32 - Spaceship Part #36 - Zancudo River (Blaine County) 36:22 - Spaceship Part #37 - Zancudo River (Blaine County) 37:07 - Spaceship Part #38 - Sandy Shore (Blaine County) 37:54 - Spaceship Part #39 - Mount Josiah (Blaine County) 39:12 - Spaceship Part #40 - Sandy Shore (Blaine County) 40:22 - Spaceship Part #41 - Alamo Sea / Sandy Shore (Blaine County) 41:23 - Spaceship Part #42 - Cassidy Creek (Blaine County) 42:17 - Spaceship Part #43 - San Chianski Mountain Range (Blaine County) 43:19 - Spaceship Part #44 - Raton Canyon (Blaine County) 44:50 - Spaceship Part #45 - Grapeseed (Blaine County) 45:56 - Spaceship Part #46 - Paleto Cove (Blaine County) 47:08 - Spaceship Part #47 - Mount Chiliad (Blaine County) 47:56 - Spaceship Part #48 - Paleto Forest (Blaine County) 49:12 - Spaceship Part #49 - Paleto Bay (Blaine County) 50:14 - Spaceship Part #50 - Mount Chiliad (Blaine County) 51:39 - The Final Frontier (Omega "Strangers and Freaks" Mission) Rewards: Space Docker Related Achievements \ Trophies: ● Solid Gold, Baby! - Earn 70 Gold Medals on Missions and Strangers and Freaks. ● From Beyond the Stars - Collect and return all spaceship parts. Game available on: Sony PlayStation 3 & Microsoft Xbox 360 Video recorded on: Xbox 360 GTA Series Videos is a dedicated fan-channel keeping you up to date with all the latest news, video walkthroughs and official trailers of the most successful video games published by Rockstar Games, including Grand Theft Auto series, Red Dead Redemption, Max Payne, L.A. Noire, Bully and many others. This channel is in no way tied to Rockstar Games or Take-Two Interactive. Follow GTA Series Videos on: || YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/GTASeriesVideos || Google - http://www.google.com/ GTASeriesVideos || Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/GTASeriesNews || Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/GTASeries For more info and videos visit: http://www.GTASeriesVideos.com | http://www.GTA-Series.com | http://www.GTA-Downloads.com | http://www.Games-Series.com Категория:Видео